Various surgical procedures involve the distraction of bones away from one another. For example, a spinal discectomy may require that the vertebrae adjacent the disc to be removed be temporarily separated. This separation may enable removal of the disc and subsequent introduction of an intervertebral implant. To effect such distraction, a surgeon may employ the use of a distraction device, specifically adapted to move bones away from one another.